


Undercover Martyrdom

by Violet_showstopper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_showstopper/pseuds/Violet_showstopper
Summary: Connor and Chloe have a talk.





	Undercover Martyrdom

**Author's Note:**

> EXCUSE THE LAME TITLE LMAO

"You shot me." Chloe is the one to start the conversation. Connor watches a puff of steam leave her mouth from the cold air of the church.  Her head is bowed down to the ground, eyebrows pressed together into a frown. "Why...?" 

_The mansion was big and imposing in front of Hank and Connor. Chloe opened the door for them and smiled. "Mr. Kamski will be right with you," she said, and Connor was struck by her looks. He felt the LED on the side of his head spin yellow._

_He admitted to thinking she's pretty when Hank teases him about it._

_When Kamski pressed the gun into his hand and told him to shoot, he could see the fear in her eyes- even though she was obviously trying to hide it._

_On her knees, silently begging for her life like he's a God to be prayed to._

_He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Her blood makes a sickening sound when it drips to the ground._

"Following orders," he responds, not liking his own answer. She smiles sadly and he cautiously sits down next to her.  She doesn't move away. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, I forgive you. I understand what it's like." 

"Do you?" 

_Kamski was strict when he talks to her. He told her not to speak with the other androids in the house. Chloe obeyed. He told her to stop worrying about deviancy. She obeyed. He told her not to leave._

_She disobeyed._

"Yeah." 

Silence falls between them again. Connor notices the big coat pulled around Chloe's shoulders. It's spotted with blue and red blood, and the edges are almost purple. There's blue blood on her face too, dryed. Either she hasnt noticed, or she doesn't care. 

"Are you bleeding?" He asks, indicating the blood on her face. She hadn't been at Jericho during the raid, so he's obviously concerned. 

"No. I- I had to hide from some officers. Played dead." She laughs morbidly, rubbing her face with her hands. Though she's keeping apperances, they can both tell she's barely holding herself together. She's never been through something like this. She's only left the mansion one other time. 

"I'm sorry. I should have-" 

"You did all you could." 

_Connor was on his way to Jericho. He stands, hat pulled over his LED. He was standing at a bus stop, shifting on his feet as he waited. He tuned out the sounds of androids in pain around him._

_A crunch in the snow drew his attention and there stood Chloe. She's shivering- a feature installed into housekeeping androids to make them fit in more with humans. She looked up and their eyes met._

_Chloe froze, her eyes going wide. Her LED had been pulled out of her head._

_"I-" she started. She looked like a cornered animal._

_"Don't. Don't go to Jericho," he interrupts her, voice heavy in seriousness. It was an act of mercy in that moment. Chloe nodded quickly._

_"Okay." She ducked her head and walked fast past him._

"Never saw you as the deviant type." He says, gently nudging her. His sense of humor is still developing. 

"Yeah, I never saw you as one either." This time, when she smiles, it's genuine. 

"Cyberlife's golden boy and Kamskis golden girl. The humans must be shaking in their boots," he jokes. 

"If we can go deviant, anyone can." They're both laughing, genuine laughter when Chloe says that.  

"Do you think we'll ever get our rights?" Connor asks when they both quiet down a bit. 

"Yeah. I hope so." Chloe reaches over and gently squeezes his hand. He squeezes back. 

"We can only hope, huh?" 

"Yeah."

They go quiet when Markus gets up at the front of the church.

They can only hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end this,,,thank you for reading!!
> 
> Comments > Kudos


End file.
